


Not my f**king tempo

by noirpoison



Category: Whiplash (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpoison/pseuds/noirpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ฟิคWhiplashล่ะะะะะ/ไม้จิ้มฟันสุดๆ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not my f**king tempo

จังหวะเนิบช้าที่ค่อยๆรัวเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

จากยืดยาวเท่าเสียงหายใจ ถี่กระชั้นเป็นเสียงหัวใจ เร่งจังหวะ บีบเร้าเร่งจนกลายเป็นเสียงชีพจรสั่นไหว คลุ้มคลั่ง จนกระทั่งระเบิด

 

......

 

fuck...!

 

หยดเลือดหยดที่หนึ่ง สองและสามไหลหยดลงบนหน้ากลองสีขาว จากมือที่บวมช้ำเต็มไปด้วยผ้าปิดแผล

 

นีแมนหยิบผ้าเช็ดกลองสีเขรอะด้วยเลือดแห้งซ้ำๆนั่นมาเช็ดกลองแบบลวกๆแล้วจุ่มมือลงในน้ำเย็นเฉียบ ให้เลือดหยุดไหล

 

เพื่อที่จะได้ซ้อมตีกลองต่อ

 

ทำไมเขาต้องซ้อมหนักขนาดนี้ ทุ่มเทขนาดนี้...

 

นีแมนตอบตัวเอง...

 

ตำแหน่งในวงนี้คุ้มพอกับเลือดที่จะเสียไป

 

อันที่จริงคงไม่ใช่แค่เลือด เวลา ความสัมพันธ์ในครอบครัว ความรัก แม้กระทั่งชีวิต 

 

นีแมนรู้ว่ามันคุ้มพอที่เสียทั้งหมด

 

แลกกับแววตาแข็งกร้าวของเฟลทเชอร์ที่จะจับจ้องที่เขา

 

อย่างไม่ละสายตา

 

..........

 

มันเคยเป็นแบบนั้นอยู่ช่วงหนึ่งเมื่อนีแมนทำงานแทนกลองมือหนึ่งได้อย่างยอดเยี่ยม

 

เขารู้สึกเหมือนตำแหน่งนี้เกิดมาเพื่อเขา..มันเป็นของเขา...

 

รวมทั้งโปรเฟสเซอร์ เทอร์เรนซ์ เฟลทเชอร์เองก็เช่นกัน

 

เขาคิดว่าตัวเองเป็นคนพิเศษ..ที่มีความสามารถเด่นเป็นพิเศษ...จึงถูกเข้มงวดเป็นพิเศษจากเฟลทเชอร์ตามไปด้วย

 

คำรุนแรงที่ฟาดกระหน่ำราวแส้เพื่อให้เขาทำได้ดีขึ้น

 

ตีได้เร็วขึ้น ตรงจังหวะขึ้น และหนักหน่วงยิ่งขึ้น

 

นั่นคือความสัมพันธ์"พิเศษ"ที่เฟลทเชอร์มีให้เขา

 

..........

 

ก่อนที่จะรู้ว่าตำแหน่งที่เขายืนอยู่นั้น

 

จะเป็นใครก็ได้ที่ทำได้ถูกใจเฟลทเชอร์ที่สุด

 

..........

 

หลังจากการประกวดวงดนตรีครั้งนั้นที่ทำให้เขาหลุดจากตำแหน่งแบบปีนกลับไปไม่ได้ เฟลทเชอร์ไล่เขาออกจากตำแหน่งมือกลองหลักของวง และออกจากมหาวิทยาลัย

 

รวมทั้งออกจากสายตาของเฟลทเชอร์ด้วย

 

นีแมนทนไม่ได้..ยิ่งเมื่อคิดว่าคนที่ปลดเขาออกทั้งๆที่เสี่ยงชีวิตไปเอาไม้กลอง เพื่อไปแข่ง เพื่อเฟลทเชอร์

คนร้ายกาจ โหดเหี้ยมเจ้าอารมณ์พรรค์นั้นหลั่งน้ำตาให้กับนักดนตรีคนนึงที่นีแมนแทบจะไม่รู้จัก

 

มันทำให้เขาต้องกลับมาที่ห้องซ้อมนี่อีก...

 

..........

 

..เฟลทเชอร์...

 

ชายแก่นั่นดูตกใจที่เห็นเขาอยู่ที่นั่นอีก ถ้อยคำหยาบคายที่ออกมาจากปากนั่นทำให้นีแมนยิ่งเกรี้ยวกราด

 

แกจบแล้ว...แกมันไอ้ห่วย..นีแมน 

 

ไสหัวไปจากตรงนี้ซะ...

 

ที่ตรงนั้นมันเป็นของผม

 

เฟลทเชอร์หัวเราะเยาะ พลางบอกปฏิเสธ

 

ชั้นเป็นคนเลือกนีแมน..และแกไม่ใช่...

 

อีกครั้งที่นีแมนฟิวส์ขาด

 

และที่นี่ไม่มีใครขวางระหว่างเขากับอีกฝ่าย

 

นีแมนดันร่างเฟลทเชอร์เข้ากับผนังห้องซ้อมด้วยเรี่ยวแรงมากพอที่ชายสูงวัยกว่าคงขัดขืนไม่ได้

 

เฟลทเชอร์จ้องเขาด้วยแววตาราวจะกินเลือดกินเนื้อ คล้ายกับตอนที่นีแมนเล่นเพลงด้วยจังหวะที่ไม่ใช่ของตน

 

แต่ตอนนี้ดวงตาสีอ่อนนั้นกำลังจับจ้องที่เขา

 

ชั้นจะควักลูกตาแกออกมา ปล่อย!

 

ชายแก่คำรามพร้อมดิ้นรนให้หลุด

 

แต่นีแมนฝืนต้านและดำเนินจังหวะอย่างที่ตัวเองอยากได้ กระทำอย่างที่ต้องการจะตอบโต้กับชายผู้นี้มาตลอด

 

ครั้งนี้ตาผมคุมแล้ว...เฟลทเชอร์...

 

นีแมนบรรเลงด้วยจังหวะของตัวเอง...ที่ดูจะขัดแย้งกับเฟลทเชอร์จนทำให้เขาต้องเสียเลือดอีกครั้ง

 

ที่ปาก

 

และจากรอยเล็บที่หลัง...

 

(ไม่ใช่จากรอยแผลที่มืออย่างที่เคยเป็นตามปกติ)


End file.
